


Traceability

by reseau



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reseau/pseuds/reseau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows his face, after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traceability

The Ranger’s presence is well felt. A certain stillness permeates through the dome. Steps are measured, second guesses unnatural.

Tendo tries the scripts in the simulation again but clearly no one’s hearts are in them. They lie hundreds of feet above, descending as surely as the flips of the war clock.

“Mr Choi, is it true?”

He switches off the screen and the LOCCENT falls silent as he stands and turns to the rest of them. The suspender straps seem to tighten along his length. He refrains and straightens.

“You will be briefed of course. Nothing changes. We’ve still got loads to do.” He dismisses their queried looks with a firm nod, snapping up his board as he heads out. There’s only one place he needs to be now.

\+ + +

Pentecost faces the opened door, a paused life holding its breath. A huff escapes him, he makes to his left and finds Tendo instead. Standing midway across his quarters, he wonders how long he has stood there.

“Mr Choi, I wish it was under better circumstances.”

“Sir, it is good to have you back.” Tendo holds out his hand, coming forward into the quarters and Pentecost meets it, clasping his other hand over them briefly.

“I heard there were two of you. Is Ranger Sevier in there?” He nudges his hand to the adjacent room that Pentecost was staring at prior. Tendo suspects the competence of doctors on that side of the Pacific and makes a note to himself on ensuring availability of translators in the domes. Then again, these are Rangers; they are a force to reckon with themselves.

“No, no. She’s still in Tokyo. More tests, just to be sure. They held me up long enough.”

Tendo agrees as though he understands. His desire to look into the room heightens. And then Pentecost does something he never did before; he bows his head before Tendo and points his chin down to the side.

A beat then a slow blur emerges from behind him. The inkjet black hair swings slightly as a pale face looks up to both of them. Determined eyes stare back at him, marred only by the whitened clenched fist on Pentecost’s cargo pant. Tendo knows her face and he kneels down in unashamed awe.

“Mako-san, Mr Choi. Mr Choi, this is Miss Mori.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may have butchered the Japanese greetings, among other things.


End file.
